Love Hexagons
by Himawari FeCherry'UchiHaruno
Summary: Disaat Persahabatan Berubah Menjadi Cinta Yg Harus Memiliki. DiSaat Persahabatan Harus Menjadi Rival Kita Sendiri. sampai kapan kau tak mau mengakui perasaan kelian sendiri hm..? SakuSasuHinaNaruSakuGaa. 2 Kali Sehari Update !


**Love Triangle Six**

PRESENT

A NARUTO FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER :

SEKARANG, BESOK, DAN SELAMANYA

NARUTO : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

STORY : HIMAWARI FECHERRY'UCHIHARUNO

RATED : T-M

WARNINGS :

OOC, GAJE, TYPOS MAYBE.

PAIRING : "SASUSAKU"

Slight : SakuSasuHinaNaruSakuGaa

CHAPTER 1

Bunyi Kicauan Burung Dipagi Hari Dan Cahaya Matahari Yg Berhasil lolos Masuk Kedalam Kamar Bernuansa Putih Dan Pink Muda Itu Menyadarkan Sosok Yg Kini Tengah Tertidur Pulas Di Bawah Selimut Tebal Yg Bergambarkan Baby Bear Berwarna Biru dan Merah Jambu Itu.  
Tunggu dulu.. Selimut Tebal? Ia, Di Karenakan Hari Ini Adalah Musim Salju.

"Enggh.." Lengguh Seorang Gadis Yg Kini Telah Terbangun Dari Alam Bawah Sadarnya. "Engh.. Jam Berapa Ya Sekarang" Ujarnya Seraya Merenggangkan Lebar Kedua Tangganya Dan Mengucek KeDua Matanya.  
Dan Tiba-Tiba "Nii-Chan Bangguuuunnnn! Sudaahh Jam Setengah Delapan Nie..! Mau Sampai Jam Berapa Molor Terus. Sekolah Sudah Dimulai 20 Menit Yg Lalu" Teriak Konohamaru Dari Depan Kamar Sakura. "Ohh.. Jam Setengah Delapan."

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

5 detik..

"Uapaa! Jam Setengah Delapan. Hah.. Aku Telat!" Teriaknya Sambil Melenggang Pergi KeKamar Mandi. Sedangkan Konohamaru Yg Berada Di Depan Kamar Sakura Hanya Menyeringai Mendengar Teriakan Kakak Nya Tersebut. Heh! Apa Maksud Dari Seringaian Mu Itu Bocan Mesum!

"Aikh! Aku Telat. Tunggu, Sekarang Hari Sabtu Belarti Memakai Baju Bebas Dong. Pake Yg Mana Ya.." Ujarnya Kepada Dirinya Sendiri Sambil Memerhatikan Satu Persatu Baju Yg Ada Di Lemarinya Dan "Aaa.. Dapat!"

SKIP TIME

"Konohamaru Kakak Berangkat Dulu Ya.." "Hn! Jangan Kaget Ya Nii-Chan" Sahut Konohamaru Dari Ruang Tv Dengan Seringaian Yg Dari Tadi Tidak Mau Lepas Dari Wajah Tampannya.  
Eh.. Tunggu Dulu, Kenapa Konohamaru Gak Masuk Sekolah?. Gampang, Itu Karena Sekolah Konohamaru Jika Hari Sabtu Itu Libur. Sedangkan Sakura Tetap Masuk Sekolah Tapi Diperbolehkan Memakai Baju Bebas Dan Pulang Pukul 11.  
"Kaget Apaan? Memangnya Ada Kejutan Atau Apa Hah?" Ujar Sakura Sambil Memakai Sepatu Favoritenya Yg Berwarna Perbaduan Antara Putih Dan Merah Jambu Tersebut. Sedangkan Konohamaru Yg Mendengarnya Hanya Diam Sambil Tetap Mempertahankan Seringaian Aneh Nya Itu.  
Hey Apa Yg Sedang Kau Lakukan Sebenarnya Wahai Pangeran Mesum Konohamaru.

"Hmm.. Terserah Pada Mu Sajalah Adikku. Aku Tidak Akan Pernah Ter-" Seketika, Ucapan Sakura Tersebut Terhenti Dan Matanya Terbelalak Lebar Dikala Melihat Sosok Yg Sedang Berdiri DiHadapannya Tersebut. Ya, Sosok Yg memiliki Mata Hitam Legam Dengan Sorotan Mata Tajam Dan Sweater Berwarna Dark Blue Yg Melingkari Lehernya Serta Baju Putih Panjang Yg Dipadukan Dengan Rombi Biru Tersebut Sangat Pas Dengan Postur Tubuh Dan Badannya. Dia Begitu Sangat.. Err- Tampan Di Mata Sakura Pagi ini. Heh.. Bukan Uchiha Sasuke Itu Selalu Tampan Hm? Dan

BLUSH..

Seketika Pipi Haruno Sakura Itu Merona Karna Melihat Penampilan Uchiha Sasuke Yg Begitu Keren.

"Bisakah Kita Lebih Cepat Berangkat Nona, 10 Menit Lagi Pelajaran Dimulai" Suara Dingin Khas Uchiha Sasuke Tersebut Segera Menyadarkan Sakura Dari Alam imajinasinya. "Eh.. Ia. Apa 10 Menit Lagi? Bukankah Pelajaran Sudah Dimulai Dari Setengah Jam Yg Lalu" Tanya Sakura Polos. Dia Sangat Panik Dan Terburu Buru Saat Mengetahui Bahwa Dia Sudah Terlambat, Akan Tetapi

Tok!

"Aduh Ittai! Apa Masalahmu Hah Tuan?" Tanya Sakura Sinis Sambil Meringis Kesakitan Karna Jidatnya Baru Saja DiCentil Oleh Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke Sendiri Hanya Memutar Bola Mata Nya Bosan Dan "Huahahah" Suara Tawa Konohamaru Pun Menggelegar Kuat Hingga Depan Rumahnya " Dasar Nii-Chan Baka. Apa Dikamarmu Tidak Ada Jam Hah Sampai Kau Sendiri Gak Tau Sekarang Jam Berapa" "Eh. Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Sakura Polos. "Jam 7 Nii-Chan Sayang. Huh Cantik Cantik Lemot" Gerutu Konohamaru namun Masih dapat didengar oleh Sakura. "Apa Kau Bilang Hah?! Bukankah Jam Dikamar Ku Itu Kau Yg Ambil Dan Kau Sendiri Yg Berkata Bahwa Nii-Chan Mu Ini Sudah Terlambat Hah!"

BUAGHH!

"Huaa! Ittai! Sakit Nii-Chan. Lepas!" Ringis Konohamaru Yg baru Saja Mendapatkan Bogem Mentah Dari Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke Yg Memperhatikan Mereka Berdua Pun Menarik Dua Lengkung Bibir Nya Ke Atas Membentuk Sebuah Senyuman. Bukan Senyuman Sinis, Seringaian AtauPun Paksaan. Tapi Karna Memang Tulus Dengan Tatapan Yg Diberikannya KePada Sakura Dengan Pandangan Yg Sulit Diartikan. Huh! Ada Apa Denganmu Tuan Uchiha?

''oOOo''

"Ohayou Sakura-Chan" Sapa Seorang Pemuda Rubah Yg Memiliki Warna Mata Biru Cerah Dan Menenangkan Seperti Awan Biru Itu. "Hn. Ohayou Naruto" Balas Sakura Ramah Sambil Memberikan Senyum Manisnya Kepada Pemuda Tersebut Dan Seketika, Merona Sudahlah Kedua Pipi Pemuda Rubah Kita Ini, Akibat Ulah Sakura. "Oh Ia, Teme Kemana Sakura-Chan" Tanya Naruto. "Oh Sasuke? Dia Td Memang Berangkat Sekolah Bersamaku. Tp Saat DiDepan Gerbang Dia Bilang Mau Pergi. Tapi Entah Dia Mau Kemana. Palingan Juga Tiba" Jawab Sakura Sambil Meletakkan Tas Nya Di Banggu Yg Terletak DiSamping Naruto.

~Kreek

"Pagi Sakura-Chan, Naruto-Kun" Sapa Seorang Gadis Manis Nan Pemalu Itu, yg Memiliki Warna Rambut Dark Blue Panjang Dan Mata Lavender Yg Menghanyutkan Itu. Yap Hyuuga Hinata. Seketika Dia Menunduk Sambil Memainkan Kedua Tanggannya Karna Malu Dan Merona Akibat Melihat Cengiran Khas Milik Uzumaki Naruto Tersebut. "Eh.. Pagi Juga Hinata. Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura Heran Karna Melihat Sasuke Yg Berdiri Di Belakang Hinata. "Hn" Ucapnya Sambil Melongos Pergi Kebangkunya Yg Bertempatan Di Belakang Sakura. "Minggir Sai" Ucapnya Datar. Karna Memang Sasuke Duduk Disebelah Sai. "Sai, Mana Ino" Tanya Sakura. "Oh Ino, Dia Pergi Ke Suna Untuk Menjenguk Baa-San Nya Yg Sakit" Jawab Sai. Sedangkan Sakura Hanya Membulatkan Mulutnya Berbentuk Huruf O, Benar Benar Imut Dan Manis Dalam Waktu Yg Bersamaan. Sedangkan Naruto Dan Sasuke Yg Melihatnya Langsung Merona Hebat. Naruto Langsung Melihat Awan Untuk Mengalihkan Mukanya Yg Merona Itu, Sedangkan Sasuke "Apa Yg Kufikirkan Sih. Gak Mungkin Aku Menyukainya. Ingat Sasuke Kau Itu Hanya Menyukai Hinata" Sernggahnya Dalam Hati.

~Kreet

"Eh Sasuke Mau Kemana Kau?" Tanya Sai Yg Heran Melihat Tingkah Sasuke Yg Tiba Tiba Saja Membawa Tas Nya Dan.. "Karna Ino Gak Masuk, Jd Untuk Sementara Aku Duduk Dengan Hinata" Ucapnya Datar. "Eh.." Hinata Yg Berada DiSampingnya Hanya Menundukkan Kepalanya Dengan Sedikit Poni Menutupi Wajah Sampingnya. "Benar Benar Manis" Fikir Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura Yg Melihatnya Hanya Meletakkan Jidatnya (Baca: Keningnya) Di Atas Meja. Sambil Berusaha Menahan Perasaan Anehnya Yg Membucah Dalam Dirinya. Naruto Yg Berada DiSampingnya Hanya Memandang Keduanya Dengan Pandangan Yg Sulit Diartikan.

Ada Apa Ini Sebenarnya Heh..?

_MENURUTMU..? _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

'_Entahlah..'_

_._

Sedikit Demi Sedikit Semuanya Akan Terjawab Pada Chapter Selanjutnya.. _  
_

_O_

_W_

_A_

_R_

_I_

_:)  
_

Eh..? O.O Fic Apaan Nih?  
HuaaHuaaaHuaa.. :'( Ampun Jangan Hakimi Saya. Saya Juga Author baru Di Dunia Fanfiction Ini. Dan Ini Adalah My Story Fic. Jadi Wajarlah Kalau Hasilnya Blang Bling Blang Kayak Gini.

Gimana? Hancur, Aneh, Gaje, Jelek Membingungkan Atau Apa Nih Minna. Tolong Kasih Tau Hima Dong.  
Cerita Fic Yg Saya Buat Ini Sangat Sedikit Dan Jelek + Gaje Sangat. Tapi Saya Akan Usahain Buat Chapter Kedepannya Lebih Maksimal.  
Jadi Buat Senpai Dan Minna Sekalian Jangan Lupa Untuk NgeRIVEW Dan Ngasih Kritikannya Ya.. Insya Allah Akan Hima Terima Dengan Lapang Dada. Flame? Boleh Kok Tapi Jangan Yg Pedas Pedas Amat Yak. Cukup Yg Membangun Saja :)

Oh Ia.. Perkenalkan "Watashi Wa Himawari FeCherry'UchiHaruno Desu. Please Call Me Hima Or Fe."  
Bagi Minna Sekalian Yg Ingin Tau Seluk Beluk Hima. Bisa Lihat Di Twitter Fera_permata1 atau Nama Fb Di PM Aja, Entar Biar Hima Sendiri Aja Yg NgeAdd #Emank Ada Yg Mau :(

Dan Satu Lagi. Cerita Fic Yg Saya Buat Ini Akan Saya Update 2 Kali Sehari. Karna Saya Juga Gak Mau Ngenyimpan Cerita Fic Ini Terlalu Lama.

Balas Rivew Bentar Dulu Yak. Hima Gak Mau Dibilang Sombong Entar #Hueekkk!

TERIMA KASIH ATAS PERHATIANNYA.

.

.

.

.

AKHIR KATA..

.

.

R

I

V

E

Wassalam..


End file.
